The Serpent's Story
by GilfachGoddess-18
Summary: The young, black-haired girl is back for her Second Year at Hogwarts. Jessica Evans, the feisty, yet invisible girl is back with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Follow Jessica Evan through her years at Hogwarts. PART OF A SERIES! It is a rewrite of an older book I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with my new story to add to my series: The Invisible Sister series. I hope you all enjoy this one... and read on...**

**Disclaimers: ALL COPYRIGHTS TO J.K. ROWLING BECAUSE IT WAS ALL HER BRAINS THAT MADE UP HARRY POTTER.**

**Reviews (hate or love) all accepted!**

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One - The Orphanage<strong>

Ms Happy was slightly worried when I arrived back for the summer, she was wary and treated me like a ticking-time bomb, I didn't mind. She knew I wasn't able to use magic outside of school as Dumbledore had told her before I was shipped off, it gave me peace sometimes to be left alone.

Sophie and Jasmine were ecstatic to have me home, gibbering in Welsh about their school, I had to give a very basic view of Hogwarts, naming it St Bernard's and that it's based in a large castle, but nothing more. They were intrigued with the thought of living in the castle, I said how there was four Houses but I did not name them, I simply told them that we weren't allowed to tell anyone outside of the school.

I felt bad for beginning the summer holidays with lies and I could only hope that I could keep up with the lies. But I can't tell any Muggles about the wizarding world, it's practically law.

Within the first couple of weeks I had three letters off Ron, complaining about his brothers and that Harry had not been replying to his messages, his poor owl was almost dead and I was very happy when Pepero arrived with a letter from Hermione, hers were mostly the same except that she's an only child (so no complaints of annoying elder brothers), I've had five letters off her.

But they were all about Harry.

_Dear Jess,_

_Once again my letter to Harry has gone AWOL yet the owl returned for its payment without the letter but with no return from Harry, I know Ron has the same problem, do you?_

_I suppose you do, anyhow, I'm almost done with most of my work, have you? I found the Transfiguration work very hard!_

_By the way, Mum and Dad have asked if you wanted to stay over for the last two weeks leading up to Hogwarts? We'll be going to Diagon Alley in those weeks to get my things, you can get yours too and you don't have to worry about finding a lift for that week to the train station, I know you have a long way to travel._

_I am very worried about Harry but I don't know what to do about him, that's the thing, what can we do? We're underage wizards and we can't use magic._

_Hermione_

I was seriously thinking of taking Hermione up on that offer, I'll have to talk to Ms Happy when I can, of course.

_Jess,_

_Have you heard from Harry? I haven't and Errol comes back with nothing. It's either Harry has gone off us or he's just ignoring us._

_Well, if he's ignoring us, then stuff him. _

_Hermione told me about her offer, you should go, get away from the Muggles, you must be bored! I am! Percy has been boring as usual, locking himself in his room and Fred and George have been playing hell with Mum._

_Ginny, oh she's been talking about Harry all summer! It's annoying!_

_Anyway, see you soon._

_Ron_

"Jessica! We've got a surprise for you!" Came Hannah's voice. I hurriedly shoved my Hogwarts things away and into my lock-able trunk that no one can open but me. I scrambled down stairs to the sitting room, which was pitch black.

"Surprise!" Came several voices, the light was snapped on and people jumped out from behind chairs and tables, the room was decorated in the usual way for a girl's birthday. A tattered twelfth banner sign, that has seen many birthdays, was draped above the settees and balloons were spread out across the room.

The tables were filled with food and a brilliant purple cake, in my favourite shade that read _'Happy 12__th__ Birthday Jessica!'_

"Awww thank you guys!" I laughed, the party began with the usual games, Pass the Parcel, Pin The Tail On The Donkey and Musical Statues. After this, I got to blow the candles out, make a wish and got given presents. Sophie and Jasmine has clubbed together and gave me three more outfits that were brand new.

It must have cost them a lot of money but I dared not ask how they got the money together but I thanked and thanked them, seeing as one of my outfits last year was destroyed. Wrapped up in tissue in a t-shirt was another guitar pick to add to my collection, my twelfth one to be exact.

Hannah made me card, that made me cry. She wrote in there, stuff about missing me while I was away in school and then she drew the bird on her beret badge and underneath she said, _'You're almost old enough to join, only for the summers, but it'll be worth it!'_ She then gave me a tiny badge that was the image of her beret badge, except it was tiny.

She was eager for me to join the air cadets with her, and when I'm thirteen and in the summer holidays next year, I will join the air cadets, and I'm bringing Jasmine and Sophie along with me.

There's pictures of her in her uniform in Ms Happy's office and she does look smart. My other presents included a new blank notebook in which I could write songs and notes, I had already filled the one the girls got me for my birthday last year with ideas for lyrics and the music, at Hogwarts there aren't many Muggle musical intruments, but here they have a violin, a piano and a guitar, all of which I can play.

I had hair grips and bobbles and pens, ready for 'school' I don't need these, I think I'll have to give them back. I can't use pens at Hogwarts, those purebloods would have a fit at seeing such technology.

I had a headband and a book, I had pretty hair clips and a belt, I had a hot pink bottle of nail polish and a baby blue colour. By the end of the night I was laden with gifts and I had help off Jasmine and Sophie to cart it all upstairs.

There I sat down at my desk, chatting to them both while writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

_Dear Ron,_

_I may accept her proposal, yes, I have to talk to Ms Happy first, remember her? Anyways, thanks for your wishes and thank your parents for the homemade fudge, it was much appreciated. I'm sorry if my writing looks strange, I'm writing this letter in front of my Muggle friends and I'm using something called a biro pen, if you're confused just ask me when I see you next._

_They don't know about Hogwarts._

_I'll try one more time to get through to Harry, but I can't guarantee it'll work._

_Oh and thanks for the card and for the chocolate frog, it's given me a sense of normality in this crazy Muggle world._

_Jess_

Once this letter was written I folded it up and addressed it to Ron.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thank you so much for your offer, I think I may take you up on it! To be honest I do feel very pressed to be a Muggle right now, I have to do my homework in the dead of night with the bolt across my door just in case any of them walk in!_

_I would love to meet your parents, they seem lovely! Tell them thank you and that I will speak to Ms Happy in the morning. I've just been surprised with a party and now I'm sitting with my friends, Sophie and Jasmine, which is why I'm writing in biro._

_Thank you for your Eagle feather quill, they're the best!_

_Jess,_

I folded this one up too, as I spoke to the girls, "My friend from school has asked me to her house to spend the last two weeks of the summer holidays with her, and I'm thinking of going." I said,

"What? You can't! That means that you'll have less time with us!" Sophie moaned, "Yeah, you can't go! I won't let you and neither will Soph!" Jasmine protested. "We refuse to let you go!" Sophie said firmly. "I'm sorry girls, you have to share me! This girl is one of the closest friends I have in that school, she was my first! She's the one who I told you about before, Hermione." I said, turning back to the desk and beginning another letter to Harry.

_Harry James Potter, you utter toe-rag._

_Ron seems to think that you've gone off us, which I find is hard to believe. But you're not just worrying me, you're worrying Ron and Hermione too._

_I keep getting letters off them, complaining that you haven't replied yet, I've said to let you be, you've got the worst Muggles looking after you but that doesn't give you the excuse to ignore us!_

_Harry, we are your friends, btw, happy birthday! _

_Love Jess_

I folded this one up too, "Oh yes, I remember some of your letters, but come on Jess. You can't leave two weeks earlier!" Jasmine whined. "I'm sorry Jas, it makes my life easier if I travel with her, my lift last year had to drive all the way from London to get me to the train station and home!" I said,

"And we always have time to write letters," I put in after a moment's silence. "Just wish we could write more than once a month." Sophie growled. "Rules are rules," Jas said, "Rules are meant to be broken!" I laughed, getting up and crossing to my wardrobe, I brought out the box where I keep my guitar picks,

"You girls are the best, you know that?" I asked, placing the new one, it was bright hot pink with a red flame in the middle, into the box with the others. "Oh we know," Sophie laughed, "Oh Jess! You'll never guess what Sophie done!" Jasmine grinned, she jumped up and darted to the other side of the rom and out of Sophie's grasp.

"What has she done?" I asked, bemused as I watched the scene in front of me. "She got herself a-" Jas began, "Don't you even dare Jasmine Mary Davies!" Sophie yelled. "Boyfriend! His name is Aled James and he's in lurrvvveeee with her!" Jasmine grinned, Sophie launched herself at her, and I jumped out of the way.

"Watch Pep!" I called out as they tumbled towards the desk. Pep began to flap her wings. I took the opportunity to grab the folded up and addressed letters and to let Pep from her cage, I took her over to the window, handed her the letters, in the shadows of my body and with whispered words on who they were for and what order she flew off into the night.

"Will she come back?" Jasmine asked, laying on the floor grinning as Sophie turned her back on her. "Yeah, she likes to hunt at night, those pellets are only there for her to munch on during the day when she can't go out because most like she'll scare some little kid. She mostly feeds outside." I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"What she…?" Sophie asked, "Yup. Now, Aled James. Didn't he go to Primary with us? I recall you calling him a poo-head and a dungbeetle." I said with a smile. "Don't make me get angry with you!" She snapped, "What? You'll snap your fingers and shout? Scary." I grinned, honestly, I've faced a mountain troll, a three headed dog and possible poison in the space of a year, an angry Welsh girl was nothing!

"I'll pummel you into the ground, Evans!" She growled. "Come at me bro," I winked, she ran at me, laughed and tackled me, but I adverted the tackle and remained standing when she was on the floor.

She blinked up, "How?" She asked simply. "There's two massive goons in school, they like to think that they're better than me because they're bigger. I've had my practise at pummelling them. I guess I've learned how to dodge their slow blows." I grinned. "Fair enough, you've grown and you've changed, Jess." Sophie said, sitting up. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs beneath me.

"I know I have." I said, I looked at both of them before beginning again. "I've been away for a year, with new friends, new lessons and new teachers. I'm obviously going to change, and so are you two, you've got the same teachers, lessons and friends, minus me, but you're together, you won't change as drastically as me… but you change, for instance, Jas, you're bloody madder than what you were before I left. And Soph, you're quieter, and in love." I said,

She landed a punch on my arm with a wicked grin. "I am _not in love._" She growled, "No, he is and he thinks you are too." Jasmine grinned, "Oh bloody hell," Sophie moaned, she put her hands over her face and groaned. "We've only been going out for a month!" She said sadly.

"Which makes it even funnier…." Jasmine trailed. "If you're both gunna argue like this all night then you'd best get out, I'm tired." I said, standing up and crossing to my wardrobe and pulling out my pyjamas.

"Fine, little Miss grumpykins." Sophie moaned. "You can continue moaning and yelling at each other in your room, now _good night._" I said firmly, closing the door on them.

I get my own room, mostly because Ms Happy wanted me on my own, in case I weirded out anyone. I am very glad of the privacy, I can do my homework in peace and quiet

I was finally alone, I bolted the door and closed the curtains, I changed into my pyjamas and sat down at the desk with a fresh sheet of parchment, a quill and some ink with instructions from Flitwick to write a two foot long essay on my favourite charm and why. Easy.

The sound of the quill scratching on the parchment brought back memories of sitting in the library completing work and the yearning for Hogwarts continued.

_Bloody Dursleys._

I jumped out of my skin, hearing the voice again after so long, I quickly blotted my work to prevent ink stains, and sat back thinking, it was Harry.

_Bloody House Elf._ What? What was a House Elf doing at Harry's?! _Now they will never let me back. All I want is fresh air from this room! But I can't even open the window properly, the bars are set too close to the window. Bloody Dursely's! _

I felt Harry's sadness immediately and I abandoned my work and penned a letter to Ron, the one with magical parents, I'm sure they can do something. Anything.

_Ron, _

_I know why Harry can't reply! Harry's Aunt and Uncle have put bars around his window, preventing the window from opening so Hedwig can't get out!_

_It doesn't explain why he hasn't written before but he's prevented from leaving his room, I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Jess_

I made up my mind to send the letter as soon as Pepero got back. I hastily finished the essay and packed everything away and climbed into bed, thankful of having my own room.

My dreams were scattered with images of Harry being trapped in a tiny room, whether it was real life or my dream I wouldn't know. But it made up my mind even more to send the letter that sat on my desk.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the first chapter?<strong>

**Better or worse? Thanks for reading!**

**Favourite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's almost Christmas everyone!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas that I introduce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The Beginning of the Summer!<strong>

In the morning Sophie and Jasmine were banging on my door, talking about going to Porthcawl Fair with some of the other girls. I jumped up immediately and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and some daps.

I brushed my hair and locked away the message to Ron before unlocking my door and leaving my room with money in my pocket, ensuring that I locked the door. "Ms Happy wants to speak to you," Sophie said as we walked down to the Canteen. "Yeah, we told her that you wanted to speak to her so she sent us to get you." Jasmine finished, we changed course and headed for Ms Happy's office instead.

"Well, I'll go straight there, you two go grab me some food from the Canteen." I said, they wheeled off with promises of food and I continued onto Ms Happy's Office on the bottom floor of the Main House, "Jessica, Ms Happy is waiting to see you, hurry along now child." Came the voice of the receptionist, Josie.

She's an elderly woman originally from America, I don't know which state she's from but her accent is mixed with the valleys and her American accent faded over time since she moved here when she young. Sometimes you can hear the twang in her voice when she says certain words.

"Thank you," I smiled, I went in Ms Happy's Office, she looked slightly too busy to see me. "Sit, Jessica." Ms Happy ordered, her voice was cheerful but her eyes didn't look equally as nice.

I sat in the seat opposite her across her desk and looked around the room, the two photos of me were still hung up, I felt proud of them, my previous records of good grades had brought me down when I was younger, at this age I don't care anymore. I know where I get my brains from, my Mother, Harry and I found out that she always had good grades and I must have inherited that part of her, even if I didn't know she had a photographic memory, she still had good grades.

The bad thing with Hogwarts is that there's not much musical activities there, there's a choir and I think there's an orchestra there. I'm thinking about giving up these ideas of music, it's a fun pastime and all but it's not what I want to do now.

Anyway, this year I might focus on Quidditch, since that takes up a lot of time. "Now, Jessica, Sophie and Jasmine said that you'd had a letter from your friend, from your school…" Ms Happy said,

"Yes, she's asked me to stay with her for the last two weeks of the summer holidays, that way I don't have to travel all the way from here to London and back just to buy my things from Diagon Alley." I said, "What else? Will you travel with your friend?" Ms Happy asked,

"Oh yes, I'd travel to Diagon Alley, where we get our supplies for Hogwarts, and then I'd go with Hermione to King's Cross. This way it's easier for you," I said, "Okay," Ms Happy said, she clicked her fingers and looked back at me. "And how do you propose to get there?" Ms Happy asked, looking at me intently.

"Erm…. I would say train, but that is far too expensive since she lives in London so it'll have to be the Knight Bus." I said, the Knight bus, I'd heard it mentioned by a couple of Professors and after I asked around about what it was, it was interesting and handy!

"The Knight Bus?" Ms Happy asked, "It's a bus that's run by wizards, and it's only for wizards and witches. It's only 11 Sickles and it travels very fast. I can write you a letter and send it back with Pepero with the time so you know that I'm there safe." I said,

"The Knight Bus… alright, send a letter to your friend saying you'll be travelling by Knight Bus, and I want her parents there to receive you and I want a letter immediately sent by you, with a time and written in your own hand otherwise, when you return next year you'll be very sorry." Ms Happy said,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, getting up. "Don't get up yet," Ms Happy said sternly. I sat back down, "I want to talk about your grades, I've seen the paper you've given me but it makes no sense. Your Headteacher is very happy with the progress you've made in the last year though." Ms Happy said, she retrieved my folder and sat back down, she took out the sheet of paper from my first year at Hogwarts, my grades.

"Do you mean the lessons?" I asked, leaning forward and seeing the familiar sheet holding the words I had already committed to memory. "Yes, you learn Astronomy? Why?" Ms Happy asked, "Well, it's always good to learn the stars. Why not?" I asked with a laugh, "What about Charms? What does that entail?" Ms Happy asked.

"Well, it's where we learn about the different spells there are, I think our first lesson was levitation. It's interesting, I've got all my notes in my trunk. Will it be alright if I leave some notes that I won't need in my room?" I asked, my plan to distract her from asking too many questions began.

"Of course, I lock it whenever you're away. Some of the girls have got it into their heads that you're a ghost," Ms Happy said, keeping a smile in check. "Really? After only one year away?" I asked. "Yes, now you're going with your friends to Porthcawl aren't you?" Ms Happy asked.

"Yeah I am," I replied, "How're you fitting back in, Jessica?" She asked, "Fitting in? I-uh, I think I fitted right back in, except for the little bit of me forgetting some of the Welsh language. Sophie and Jasmine definitely missed me, can't we write more than once a month?" I asked, "Whatever do you three write about to make you want more than once a month? No. Once a month it stays! It's frightening when your bird comes flapping in, squawking its head off and waving a letter about!" Ms Happy snapped.

"Yes, Ms Happy." I said, dropping my head. "But I am pleased to see that you've kept up your good grades very well, is there any friends that you that are like you?" Ms Happy asked, "Yes, Hermione Granger is one, she's the girl I'll be staying with. She's got a brilliant brain and she's the first to answer any question the teacher asks. But the other two of my close friends, they're a little slow, but they're good friends and they're a laugh!" I said happily.

I dared not tell Ms Happy about finding my brother, Harry. She may ship me over to my Aunt and Uncle and from what I know, is that he's having a horrible time! Anyway, Dumbledore did say we shouldn't tell anyone and I guess Ms Happy falls into that category.

"Right, then. Off you go with your friends. You know the rules." Ms Happy said sternly, she slid the piece of paper back into my file and slid the file back into the filing cabinet.

"Yes, Ms Happy. Thank you." I said, standing and walking backwards to the door. "Well you took your time!" Jasmine quipped. "Sorry, Ms Happy was very 'curious' about my school and my results. That and how I fit back into the lifestyle back here, there's not much different except we have lessons there!" I said, happily taking the toast from Jasmine and the hash browns from Sophie.

"Thanks girls, are we catching the bus or the train?" I asked, "Train, it's cheaper than the bus, and it's faster. Anyway, Hannah's already down there and she's excited but she won't tell us why though." Sophie said.

We left the Orphanage behind and walked to the train station, "Well knowing Hannah it'll be something silly, as usual." I laughed, "Yeah, well, she's the reason why we're going today!" Jasmine said, the trains were every ten to fifteen minutes or so, which wasn't too bad.

So by the time we had got there, and I had wrangled a lot of information about Sophie and Aled from Jasmine and Sophie, it was no time at all, buying the tickets nor getting to Porthcawl.

The fair was close by the town and extremely busy, as it usually is. But we met up with Hannah, who was stood with a bunch of her friends from school and cadets and the Home.

"You're gunna love this girls," One boy said, "What's happening?" Jasmine asked, "The Red Arrows are flying over in a few minutes, better make sure you watch!" Hannah said excitedly. "The Red Arrows?" I asked, as our group made their way towards the fencing at the top of the beach.

"Yeah, the aerobatic team, remember I showed you pictures a few years back? They're my favourite aerobatic team in the world! I love their moves, the corkscrew is definitely my favourite!" Hannah gushed, she continued on talking about the Red Arrows, but I focused on the fair.

It's been there for what seems like forever, but it's still there and running. It's a tiny fair, it's got children rides, like the caterpillar ride and the ghost ride, which was hilariously bad.

"Look! Jessica! You're not watching!" Hannah said excitedly, breaking my from my thoughts. In the distance near the horizon little dots were nearing us quite quickly. Hannah grabbed hold of mine and Jasmine's arms tightly, squeezing as the dots neared and neared.

Soon I could see the red, and by the point, Hannah was even more excited and her grip was painful. The planes roared by and as soon as they flew over us I saw the red under carriages of each aircraft and the streams of red, blue and white coming from the aircraft. It was a beautiful sight and soon they started their display.

With loops, twists and turns I was gobsmacked. The Red Arrows are brilliant. They never stray or anything and they're so cool! My hands were clasped to my ears in a mission to block the loud roars emitting from the engines as they flew by, but nothing could block the roar.

Seeing them made me feel happy, and by them time all of us arrived back at the Orphanage in time dinner, my good mood was still up. Pepero was back with two more replies and I quickly answered them. Of course none were from Harry, sadly.

_Dear Jess,_

_Mum and Dad said no problem, then they said something you about being my friend, I can't remember. Don't your friends get confused when you send letters off with Pep? _

_So it must be strange to write with a quill, what do you write with? A biro? What's that? This is my Dad asking too, he's interested in all Muggle stuff._

_No worries about the normality thing. It's only a couple of weeks until we go back to Hogwarts!_

_Ron_

Obviously Ron would ask his dad what a biro was.

_Dear Jess,_

_Isn't that a hazard? The dead of night with a bolt across your door? What if there's a fire?_

_They said as soon as possible please, also, how would you get here? I think the train would be very expensive and it's very far of a drive, but no doubt we can think of something together!_

_Have you got through to Harry yet? I still haven't. After your reply, and if you haven't heard off him, then I'm going to plan something with Ron and his family. They're the magical ones. They can do something whereas we can't._

_Hermione._

I sighed inwardly, Hermione and the health and safety side of things… I quickly pulled fresh pieces of parchment out and grabbed a quill and ink.

_Ron, _

_I manage to send the letters off secretly, I'm like a ninja you see… Nah, last time I sneakily gave the letters to Pep and when she flew off, I told them that she's off to hunt, no doubt she does while she's flying! I just feel bad for lying to them, they're the closest friends I have here._

_A biro is a pen, basically a pen is a quill with ink already inside the cartilage (the bit that holds the ink.) Make sure you tell that to your dad! _

_Ron, I know where Harry is! This may sound weird, but I have an inkling he's stuck in his room, I had a dream you see, last night, and he was locked in his room, starving him!_

_But I have a really bad feeling, I don't know whether he'll be allowed back to Hogwarts, especially after the 'Incident.' With magic being used in his house._

_Can you talk with your parents and discuss what can be done? Since Hermione and I are at a loss with having no adults with us who can perform magic and Hermione is too far away and my guardian doesn't care!_

_Please? Nothing illegal, nothing too bad that will get us all in trouble!_

_Jessica_

I sealed this one off and placed it ready, discarding the one I had written earlier.

_Hermione,_

_I've asked Ms Happy if I can stay at yours for the last two weeks of the holidays, and she agrees that, that's easier than what we did last year._

_I've told her about the Knight Bus, you know about that too don't you?_

_Well, it's only eleven sickles, I've got that in spare change here leftover from last year. But it'll have to be in the night of course, and Ms Happy want's your parents to meet me straight away and then I have to write a letter with the time I arrived at yours by, _

_I'll let you know at a later date when I'll be leaving, is that alright? Can you check with your parents?_

_I think I've found out why Harry isn't replying to us, but it's a hunch. It's something to do with the Durselys. _

_But I've sent a message to Ron, so maybe he can get his mum and dad to do something,_

_Jessica_

I sealed this one too and sent them off with Pep before climbing into bed. It had taken a week or so for Ron to get Harry out of the Dursley's but Ron, Fred and George had done it. _By flying a car to Surrey._ Within the next few weeks Hermione and I had planned my journey to her house, conveying between her parents and my guardian, and pretty soon my trunk was dusted off and most of what I owned thrown into my trunk. Pep's cage was changed and she was in it and my two friends were hugging me goodbye.

"I'll miss you both so much," I muttered to them as they stood before me, "We'll miss you too, Jessica, make sure you write to us." Sophie demanded, bringing me into a bone-crushing hug. "I will. Make sure you write back." I said firmly, hugging her back and Jasmine joined us. "Oh come on girls, you two need to get to bed! It's well past your bedtime!" Ms Happy clucked.

Sophie and Jasmine stepped back and wiped their eyes and retreated to their room. Ms Happy turned to me. "Make sure you behave. I don't want to have the first bad report about you." She said sternly. She isn't a bad person, but she has the uncomfortable feeling about her and I was happy to leave.

I dragged my case outside and rushed back for Pep in her cage. I pulled out my wand and looked over at Ms Happy, it's midnight and I am very tired, I know Jasmine and Sophie stayed up just to see me off and Ms Happy was eager to get to her own bed.

I stuck my right arm out with my wand straight out and jumped out of my skin with a scream when a loud bang popped right in my ear drum and a large, purple three decker bus speeds right towards me.

Ms Happy jumped as well and grabbed my shoulders to pull me back. The bus screeched to a halt and I waved goodbye to her as a young boy hopped off the bus, he lugged my things on board and offered me a ticket, I handed over the money and took the ticket and sat on a bed. I glanced out the window at Ms Happy, she hadn't moved at all, her mouth was hung open and her eyes as wide as plates.

Then I looked around, the bus was brightly lit and was _three stories high_. There were beds throughout the bus, and the man who'd helped me on the bus, stood behind the driver cab and spoke. "Where do ya want to go?" He asked. I told him where I wished to go, Hermione's address, and he turned around. "Take it away Ernie!" He called.

A head repeated this man's command in a jokey Jamaican accent. The elder man jumped and suddenly rushed to do everything and suddenly the bus began and it zoomed. The bed I was sat on moved and slammed forward. I jolted. "What's your name, girl?" The man asked. "Jessica Evans." I replied. "You at 'Ogwarts?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting my second year this fall." I said, "Second year? You're young to ride the Knight Bus alone!" The man said. "I look young for my age, but I've been told I'm too mature for my own good." I replied quietly.

He turned to the box where the driver is, and I shakily try to compose myself. This bus is fast, it's as if we're going 200mph down a 30mph road. I glance out the window, the Severn Bridge. "How are we already in England?" I asked as we left the bridge behind.

"Muggles don' see the bus, they don't see nothin'." Was all the man said. It was amazing, the speed of the bus, I felt like I was being thrown backwards and sideways constantly with the motion of the bus. I watched the landscape rush past me, gaping at the fact that we were already in London and we were whizzing past Big Ben, despite the late hour, traffic was mad in London and the Knight Bus dodged everything surprisingly.

I almost fell off the bed as the Bus whizzed about everywhere, eventually we approached a quiet estate full of houses that looked clean and tidy and neat, exactly Hermione's style. The Bus screeched to a halt outside a comely home that had a young girl and her two parents stood in the doorway.

They looked tired, but Hermione looked happy. Her hair was still the same and so was her smile. I thanked the man and Ernie, and took my things from the Bus and thankfully stepped onto solid ground with shaky legs.

Hermione walked quickly down to me, "Jessica!" She said happily. "Remember, it's Jess." I noted with a smile. We embraced warmly before she grabbed Pepero and walked quickly back to her house, which looked medium sized on the outside. Her parents looked welcoming, despite how tired they were, asking about the journey and whether I wanted food or a drink but I was happy enough to disappear up stairs and go to sleep.

I barely had enough time to write the letter to Ms Happy. My trunk was left downstairs and I tugged my pyjamas from my little bag and brushed my teeth and was asleep within a couple of seconds. I dreamt of my brother, who was once trapped in a dark room with bars on his window but now resides in the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all who read this! And thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter, telling me to update! Thanks!<br>**

**I'll aim for another chapter up before Christmas, though I can't guarantee anything as of yet!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for those who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them! **

**I'm afraid Delanie, I couldn't email you, if you want me to email you then you can send me your email address through pm.**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas that I introduce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Diagon Alley<strong>

In the morning, I woke to Hermione opening the window to a white owl, Hedwig. She had a letter. I yawned and stretched on my camped. "Let her rest in Pep's cage, she won't be back for a while." I said before standing up.

"She doesn't look tired, but at least she's brought a letter in Harry's handwriting. I'm slowly getting used to these." Hermione said, she opened the cage for Hedwig and she flew in and gratefully took a long drink and nibbled on some pellets. "What does it say?" I asked. "Read it, I'm going to get dressed." Hermione said handing me the letter.

_Jessica and Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, I've had a few problems getting hold of any letters, no worries, Ron is keeping me up to date with what's happened._

_Since you both know I've been at my Uncle and Aunt's house, and you know about that warning I had. Well, Ron and his brothers got me out. I'm at the Burrow and I'm okay, I've been here for a week now. I'll tell you both everything that happened when we meet up in Diagon Alley._

_Anyway, enjoy your summer holidays! I will!_

_Harry _

So, my note to Ron worked, they got Harry out. I felt joy, I'd helped my brother! I went to my camp bed and sat down, I looked around at Hermione's bedroom was tidy and cream. Her bed had already been made, her pictures on the wall was perfectly straight and not a thing was out of place. Her Hogwarts things were out of the way and out of sight. I would have never guessed she was a witch if I didn't already knew her.

My room is the complete opposite, of course my bed back home has been stripped and cleaned off and everything was locked away since my room was locked.

"Shall we get your trunk up here?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, that'd be good." I replied. We headed downstairs, her fully dressed and me still in my oversized purple pyjamas. We lugged my trunk upstairs and I grabbed some fresh clothes and changed and washed.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, sitting down on top of my trunk. "Well, I was going to start on the homework, I should have started when the holidays began but I've been waiting for you." Hermione said, "Oh that's boring," I said with a smile. "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked with a smile. "Can't we go into the centre of London?" I asked.

"Maybe, it's busy though." She said firmly. "Can we still go? I don't mind walking!" I said happily. She smiled. "Great! But, shall we go tomorrow instead? Today, I wanted to take you around here first, that will take a whole day!" Hermione said, she looked happy, so I was happy for her. "Let's write back to Harry first," I said with a smile

"Sure,"

_Harry,_

_Enjoy your holidays too! We'll enjoy ours very much, we're both intrigued by how you got out, I hope it was nothing illegal like Jessica warned._

_We're planning on going near the end of the holiday, about two weeks before?_

_Write back soon,_

_Hermione and Jessica_

We sent the letter off with Hedwig once she was rested and headed downstairs for breakfast with Hermione's parents, who were lovely and polite people, they were like Hermione, neat and tidy.

After breakfast we went out for a walk around her town, and was back just before it turned dark, then we concentrated on our homework.

We had completed most of the homework before we retreated to her neat bedroom. She's a lucky enough person to have a TV in her room with a video player and she has some of the Disney films that I absolutely love but hardly get to since the TV is dominated by the older girls in the Orphanage.

Lion King, then the Little Mermaid, twice, then Beauty and the Beast and Snow White. We stayed up for so long, then slept late. The days were filled with chatting and doing the homework and days out with her parents.

We had our letters on my third day of being at Hermione's. How did Dumbledore know I'd be at Hermione instead of my home in Wales? He's a brilliant man for sure. We had a list of things we needed to bring.

_Second Year Students Will Require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" I wondered to myself over breakfast. "I've read about him, he's an accomplished author and traveller and adventurer. He's awfully brave." Hermione gushed. "Bloody hell," I mumbled, too quiet for the Grangers to hear since I'm a well behaved girl in their eyes.

Out loud I said, "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must love him then," I noted. "Yes, well, apparently the books are rather expensive." Hermione said, she glanced at her parents. I felt at my neck for my key to my vault at Gringotts, I still wear the key to keep it safe and to remind myself of who I am. "Oh don't worry darling, we can manage." Mrs Granger said warmly.

Harry and Ron had been replying to us and we had been sending owls back, we'd arranged to meet tomorrow in Diagon Alley to buy our things.

I woke really early the next day and dressed in a red and green and brown tartan skirt that was once Hannah's and a white t-shirt. My favourite hairstyle was down my back in loose curls.

Hermione was still asleep so I sat on my camp bed and began writing in my new notebook some music, just because I'm giving up the instruments and all that doesn't mean I'm not as interested as I was!

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked, making me jump. "Not long, I don't think." I replied, shutting my book. "Should have woken me." She said before yawning and stretching. She got up and dressed and we went down for breakfast.

We then piled into the car and drove to the centre of London. I was excited to enter Diagon Alley and be back in the hustle and bustle of the Wizarding life. Muggle life is too quiet for me now, I'd had plans to become a professional violinist or to have a career with animals but now? I honestly don't know! "Let's go to Gringotts first," Mrs Granger said. We followed her obediently.

"Is that Harry?" Hermione asked, squinting into the sun. She pointed in front of her, with a very tall man, Hagrid. "Yes!" I exclaimed and darted down as fast as I could run. "Harry!" I called. I jumped the final steps and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You bloody toe-rag! I'm glad you're out!" I said happily.

Harry laughed and hugged me back. Hermione was hot on my tail and hugged him after me. "What happened to your glasses?" She asked as I turned to Hagrid and gave him a happy hug. "Hello there Hermione, Jessica!" He said with a laugh.

"Are you going into Gringotts?" Hermione asked, "As soon as I've found the Weasleys," Harry said, "Yeh won't have long ter wait." Hagrid said, he nodded in a direction and we looked, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr Weasley were walking towards us.

"Harry! We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" Mr Weasley panted. "Where did you come out?" Ron asked eagerly. "Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked, glancing up at Hagrid, who nodded with a grimace.

"_Excellent!_" Fred and George grinned together, "We've never been allowed in." Ron said sadly. "I should ruddy well hope not!" Hagrid growled.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley said breathlessly. She came up to us with Ginny right beside her. By now, Mr and Mrs Granger had noticed Hermione and I had left them and followed quickly. "Oh, Jessica! Lovely to see you again, you've grown! And…?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered, she introduced her parents and Mr Weasley was fascinated. Hagrid disappeared and Mr Weasley fixed Harry's glasses. "Guess who I saw going into Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked as we walked towards Gringotts. "Malfoy and his father." Harry said before any of us could guess.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked. "No, he was selling-" Harry began. "So he's worried. Oh I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…" Mr Weasley said with a grin. "You be careful Arthur, that family is trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew." Mrs Weasley warned.

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr Weasley asked, with the attitude of a proud peacock. That made me smile.

We separated and re-joined after getting money, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked off together, promising to meet the parents in Flourish and Blotts. We caught up, Harry told us why he sent no replies out, what happened to him, a House Elf named Dobby had intercepted each of our owls to get the letters we wrote him and to stop Harry from getting them. He'd appeared at the Dursely's and he's the reason why Harry had a warning. He'd levitated a cake over someone's wife and dropped the cake.

Then Ron told us that Percy was Head Boy, Hermione said that her and I have done all our homework. I then informed them of my summer holidays and the Red Arrows and the meeting with Ms Happy. "Ms Happy likes to find out everything about everything. I had to tell her all about Hogwarts, she's very interested in the school, but I think she's eager for a bad report about me, think I might flunk everything this year since the subjects are completely different to ones she's ever seen before. That'll give her something to moan about." I said with a smile.

"Fat chance of that." Hermione scoffed. "What?" I asked, "Hermione won't let you fail anything," Harry said, "Yeah, she's too stubborn to leave behind her library buddy." Ron muttered. "Is that all I am to you?" I asked with a joke.

Flourish and Blotts was very busy, there was a signing, Gilderoy Lockhart was here. "Oh, you can see him, Jess!" Hermione said happily. She had that look on her face again.

There was a lot of older witches here, all eager to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. We squeezed in and grabbed the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and went to Mrs Weasley, who was eagerly waiting in line with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Oh good, you're here, he'll be out in a minute." Mrs Weasley said breathlessly. Gilderoy Lockhart did indeed come into view, he had wavy hair just past his ears, he was classed as good looking but he's far too old.

"Out of the way!" Came a snarling tone of a short wizard. He shoved past Ron and I roughly, "This is for the _Daily Prophet_!"

Gilderoy Lockhart looked up and glanced over us and focused on Harry, "It can't be, Harry Potter!" He said with a massive grin. Harry was shoved forwards without a second thought. He blinked in the harsh flash of the camera. "Nice big smile!" Lockhart commanded.

"Together, you and I will make the front page!" He continued. He gave me the impression that he liked himself far too much. "Ladies and gentlemen! What and extraordinary moment this is, the perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've had for a little while. When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to him now – free charge! He had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me. _He and his schoolmates will be getting the real me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart announced, shoving the entire works of his at Harry.

Harry staggered over to us, and tipped his set of Lockhart works into Ginny's cauldron, told her to have them. "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Came the harsh voice _no one _liked. "_Famous _Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!" Malfoy sneered. I turned slowly to face the pale boy with a smile. "Leave him alone!" Ginny snarled.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Malfoy laughed. "Where's your goons, Malfoy? Who's going to protect you this time?" I asked. "You don't dare touch me." Malfoy snapped, "That's never stopped me punching you last year. Might make it a yearly thing." I said with a soft smile.

Malfoy glared at me. And I smiled triumphantly, "Too scared." I laughed. He narrowed his eyes at me and turned to Ron, "I guess your parents will have to starve for a month to pay for all these books." He sneered. Ron lashed at him, but Harry and Hermione held him back and I shoved Malfoy away.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley called, coming towards us with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Mr Weasley said, "Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." Came a sneering tone.

Mr Malfoy, this could just get _better._ "Lucius." Mr Weasley said curtly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, all those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime?" Mr Malfoy asked, he peered into the cauldron and took a book out and peered at it. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr Malfoy asked, using well spoken words to shame the Weasleys.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr Weasley replied. "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr Malfoy said. Mr Weasley clenched his jaw.

"Do I look abnormal to you, Mr Malfoy?" I asked suddenly. He looked down at me, his eyes scrutinised me. "Abnormal?" He asked with one raised eyebrow. "Strange? Do I have a third arm? Twelve fingers? Webbed hands and feet? A third eye? No? Then why am I classed as lower than a wizard because of where I come from and by whom I'm raised by?" I asked fiercely.

"Shut up, Jess." Hermione said. "She's raised by Muggles, Father." Malfoy supplied to Mr Malfoy who looked confused. He shied away from me. "Don't be scared of something that isn't normal. You said I'm not abnormal yourself." I said sternly, I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

We left the shop together, and made our way to the Leaky Cauldron, where we separated from Harry and Ron and the Weasleys, Fred and George commented on my way on making Mr Malfoy question who he is and what he thinks.

I smiled and bowed before we left, we made our way to the Muggle pub and drove home, I was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone had a good Christmas (to those who celebrate) and a happy new year!<strong>

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading my story! I enjoy seeing the number of follows and favourites going up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Back at Hogwarts<br>**

I was happy to pack my new robes and quills with ink and my books and help Mr Granger lug my trunk into the car and we drove off to King's Cross with plenty of time to spare.

Pep had come back with a lengthy letter from Ms Happy, mostly warning me to behave and to make sure that I keep myself safe etc. She deffinately doesn't want to have the first bad letter about me. She chirped from the boot at me. I'd shown the letter to Hermione and she gasped, "How could she ever doubt you, Jess?" Hermione had asked. "I don't know why, she's never really liked me, you know?" I asked.

"Not really, what do you mean, she never liked you?" Hermione asked, "It's the little things that she does, snide comments here and there, but I can't do anything, I'm only twelve." I answered with a shrug.

We piled through the barrier and bagged a cabin for ourselves. Time ticked by, I glanced at the clock, five to eleven and the Weasleys and Harry hadn't arrived, "They're cutting time very short," I noted, "Oh look! There's Percy! And the twins, and Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley." Hermione said,

"But where's Harry and Ron?" we asked together, it was a comical moment later on but, but at that moment neither of us were laughing. I waved to Mrs Weasley and she hurriedly shoved Ginny and her things towards our carriage and Ginny appeared at the door with the twins behind her.

"No Harry and Ron?" I asked as they sat down. Ginny looked relieved to sit with someone she knew. "Nope." Fred answered, "Mum is going mad. It's literally one minute to." George added. "Well, a minute ago it was," I said, just as the whistle went and the train began chugging out of the station.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach and it wasn't my breakfast reappearing. What will happen to Harry and Ron? I tried to ignore the sinking feeling of upcoming trouble and turned to the twins.

"How's the fireworks going?" I asked, referring to their last letter to me. "Brilliant. Mum and Dad are okay with them and we let some off last night and nothing burned, so that's fine!" George said with relief. "Well, except for some burst in my trunk and the majority of our stash is lost forever." Fred said in a sad tone.

"Oh damn. Well, just gotta make more…" I said, trailing off. "Oh the joys." Fred muttered, "If you want to make a job out of this, then it requires work!" I said with a laugh. Hermione grinned as she pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Is that you offering to help us?" George asked with a massive grin. "Pft no. I've got my year planned out!" I said, grinning back. "Planned out? How much spare time do you have?" Fred asked, "Not a lot, especially if I want to do all I want." I said with pursed lips.

"Doing?" George asked as the landscape rushed by. "Stuff." I answered. "She wants to keep a secret." Fred noted. "We will find out what she has planned." George added. "She will not let onto her plans till her plans have happened, so you two knuckle heads can keep quiet." I said with a firm answer.

Fred and George tried and tried throughout the lengthy train journey and I joyfully kept my mouth shut. The twins disappeared to be with Lee and Ginny stayed with us.

Fred and George came back to us half an hour later with Lee in tow to meet Ginny. "I'm Lee, I'm the charmer of the group." "Oh yes, the charmer with nothing to claim." I said cheekily. Lee couldn't retort since Malfoy strode into our compartment with his goons behind him as if he owned the place.

"Oh look, the little Weaslette has joined Hogwarts. Wonder how your family afforded to send you here, sell their house did they?" Malfoy asked, sneering right in Ginny's face. She didn't have fight yet, Fred and George made to get up but I beat them to it, squaring my shoulders and glaring at the boy.

"Get out of here now." I snarled. "Who's going to make me?" He asked with a laugh. "Well, who do you think? Me." I snapped. "Oh this will be a sight, eh boys?" Malfoy asked, turning to his goons. I caught him unaware with a forcefull shove at him, he toppled back and slammed into the two goons who dropped him.

"When will you ever get the idea to leave us alone? I don't make any empty threats, Malfoy. Just learn." I asked simply, waiting for him to get pulled up. He growled at me and stomped away with his goons following. "And that is how you get rid of a bully," I said with a grin. "Hope you can get rid of this one too," Fred muttered.

I turned back around and came face to face with an angry Percy. "Why is it that whenever I see you I have to discipline you?" Percy asked with a sigh. "Because I'm always caught on the wrong side of it all." I replied, my tone sounded sad. I'd made a resolution to stop being so aggressive with my attitude, obviously it wasn't going to well on the Malfoy front at the moment.

"Well," Percy said, "And before you tell me off, I'm going to tell you why I shoved him out of here. He insulted your family and it would have been Fred and George that handled this situation and they're two pigheads that would have made it all worse. Now are you going to give me detention for defending your family and stopping even more trouble?" I asked.

Percy didn't know what to say, he just turned on his heel and walked out. This seemed to be a yearly thing since he tried to tell me off this time last year too.

"You are better than Mum at silencing him." Ginny said sternly. I gave her a smile and sat down back where I had been sitting. "Why thank you, I try my best." I said with a smile. Fred and George watched me. "Thanks," Fred said quietly. "It's alright," I said with a warm smile.

"Can we play Exploding Snap?" I asked. "Gladly." Fred replied. He pulled out his pack and dished the cards out happily.

Before we entered Hogsmeade, Hermione, Ginny and I went to change into our uniform, I happily tied Ginny a neat Windsor knot tie. "What's the Sorting like?" Ginny asked. "Oh, painful. You have to do all these tests," Fred began,

"Yeah, you have to run and jump these really high hurdles that are about up here," George said, raising a hand to his head level. Ginny's eyes widened. "And you have to-" Fred began. "Don't listen to these two. The Sorting is really easy and simple." I said.

"What do you have to do?" She asked. "You wait for your name to be called, you go up, sit on a stool and put a hat on. It's as easy as that." I said gently. She looked more relieved. I was happy to help, but I turned to the window and grinned, we were at Hogsmeade.

"We're here!" I said happily. "Excellent." Fred and George said together. The first years dispersed first while the rest of us piled into carriages that were pulled by nothing. "What's pulling these things?" I asked out loud to Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "Oh." I said, I think I'm going mad and this school definately don't help. The ride up to Hogwarts was different this year, we were in carriages drawn by nothing, bumping along the road instead of being in a tiny boat, anticipating the first glance at Hogwarts, gliding across the smooth, unrecognisable lake.

"I wonder what House Ginny will be in?" Hermione asked, "Gryffindor, obviously. Every single member of her family has been in Gryffindor." I said firmly. "She may be the first to break the tradition." Hermione pointed out.

"She could, but I think she'll be upset about that, I reckon the whole family would be surprised if she doesn't get into Gryffindor." I said quietly, Hermione nodded sadly. It would be sad to see Ginny separated from her brothers, but I think she'll welcome the change, she's been stuck with them all her life!

In the back of my mind, I wondered when Harry and Ron would turn up, how they would get here and how much trouble it would cause them? Knowing them it'll be something so completely stupid and outrageous, typical Harry and Ron style.

We entered the Great Hall and automatically was drawn to the Gryffindor table, I took up a seat opposite George and next to Lee with Hermione next to me and Neville, Dean and Seamus nearby.

The Sorting Ceremony took place, the twins commented on how small the new First Years were, then they turned their attention to me and kept saying my height could challenge the First Years to grow more.

I growled at them then turned to face the front of the room. The Sorting began, and my stomach gave a rumble of agreement. Ginny was one of the last, but she was Sorted into Gryffindor. I was right! The Sorting Hat would keep the Weasleys together.

Then the feast began. Oh the food. My mouth watered and I dug in gratefully. The food from the Orphanage seems bland compared to this food. Oh I love this food!

It was a quiet affair without Harry and Ron, but Hermione and I caught up with Neville, Dean and Seamus about our summers then Dean and I had a heated argument about the Rugby scores of the year, it's a thing we do now, over the holidays and if one of us goes home, we always look up rugby and football and check out their scores to discuss back at school.

He was voting for England, and I was voting for Wales. The last Grand Slam was won by Wales, which I was very happy about. Dean was not too happy. _(__**A/N I've made this bit up, so no biting my head off about the Grand Slam winners!) **_

Of course, the people around us are Purebloods and Halfbloods, except for Hermione and they had no clue what Rugby was nor a Grand Slam. So, Dean and I explained together as we made our way up to the Common Room.

"So, it's where aggressive men _beat _each other up over an egg shaped ball?" Seamus asked, Dean and I looked at each other then laughed. "Basically yes. That is what Rugby is." I laughed. "Oh these Purebloods make me laugh." Dean said, I wiped my eyes. "Comical! Never would have had an answer like that!" I grinned.

Dean laughed, "Oh, guess what?" I asked, he looked at me, "_We are the Champions… we are the Champions_!" I sang. I laughed and jumped away from his flailing fist and darted up the stairs, leaving him to explain the legendary song.

Harry and Ron were stood at the top of the stairs, looking like a pair of idiots. Hermione was beside me. "How in the world did you get here?" I asked, "There's rumours going around that you were both expelled for crashing a flying car?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't been expelled." Harry said. "You didn't fly here did you?" Hermione asked, shocked. I laughed inwardly, they _flew _here. Of course!

"Skip the lecture! Just tell us the password." Ron demanded. "It's wattlebird." She said, she couldn't say anymore since the entrance opened and clapping was heard loudly. Harry and Ron went through first and were treated like heroes.

"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car into the Whomping Willow People will be talking about this one for _years_!" Lee cheered. _They flew a flying car into the Whomping Willow._

Hermione stomped off, she didn't like the idea of Harry and Ron getting congratulated for doing something stupid and dangerous, things like this just follow us.

Eventually, after people who have never spoken to either of them had congratulated them, they made their way to the stairs and to their rooms. "Why weren't we told?" Fred asked glumly. "I don't think they were told." I said.

"Don't care! That would be awesome!" George said, I rolled my eyes and went up to bed, I silently unpacked, dressed in my pyjamas and got into bed with record speed and closed the curtains around me and slept deeply through the night.

I woke early and quickly washed my hair, applied the glamour charm given to me by Dumbledore last year and dressed proudly in my Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform. Over the summer I'd exhausted my wardrobe so many times, I have limited clothes but I'd done some small jobs over the summer and I've saved up all the Muggle money and bought a few bits here and there of the odd necessities.

I dried my hair and arranged it in a French plait while it was still damp so later, I would get lush curls. "I'm not happy about Ron and Harry, they should not have done that. They shouldn't have drove the car here! They should have waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to come to them to sort the problem, I mean, what were they _thinking_?" Hermione muttered to herself as she made her bed. "They were thinking 'oh crap. The train has gone, let's listen to our childish brains to get us there!'" I said,

"They should have waited." She said firmly. "You know what they're like." I said, "Yes, idiots." She confirmed, she stomped out of the room and down to breakfast. "What's got her?" Lavender asked. "Oh nothing much, just two silly boys," I replied, following Hermione.

As she ate, she had _Voyages with Vampires_ open at the table, "Morning." She said grumpily. "Bet you two are tired from your little adventure." I noted with a smile, pouring some sugar on my porridge. "Bloody tired," Ron moaned. "Of course you have to tell us-" I began, but Hermione coughed sharply and glared at me. "Me everything from the moment you sat in that car." I said,

The mail arrived as they began eating, Ron, the poor thing, couldn't eat. Errol crash landed on the table in front of him with a red envelope in his beak. Ron paled as soon as he saw it. Errol was unconscious, but breathing.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking at both Ron and Neville, who were both pale. "She's sent me a Howler," Ron said weakly. "You'd better open it. It'll be a lot worse if you don't. I ignored one my Gran sent, it was horrible." Neville put in.

Ron gulped and shakily took the letter off Errol, who was slowly coming around, I coaxed him around with a sip of my pumpkin juice and a large bit of porridge practically overflowing with sugar for him to nibble at. "What's a Howler?" Harry asked. I knew it was a bad thing, red means danger, red _always _means danger. "Open it. It'll be over in a few minutes." Neville prompted.

Ron flicked open the envelope and I watched as Neville stuffed his fingers in in his ears. I knew why a moment later. I jumped out of my skin and almost fell off the seat, a roar filled the Hall, silencing everyone and everything except for this voice that sounded familiar.

"_-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE – LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED – ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LONE, WE'LL BRNIG YOU STRAIGHT HOME."_

Oh my gosh, I didn't know what to think, my ears were ringing and my heart was beating wildly. Ron was crimson and had practically ducked under the table and Hermione had the nerve to tell him he deserved it.

I was gobsmacked. This is certainly one way of effective discipline, embarrassment. Everyone in the hall knew it had been Ron who had the Howler, they all knew why. They knew what punishment awaited him at his home, very effective. I admired that.

Every year I marvel at the wizarding world, since they are a lot more different than I thought. Amazing. I was interrupted in my thoughts by McGonagall handing out the timetable for the year, Herbology first.

We grabbed our bags and went down to the Greenhouses. As we joined the group of students, Professor Sprout and Lockhart were walking towards us, Sprout was holding plenty of bandages and had an angry look upon her face.

Lockhart looked pleased and overly confident. He looked like a peacock. "Oh hello there!" Lockhart said, flashing us a grin, some of the girls around me, Hermione included, sighed.

I wanted to blanch. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the correct way of doctoring a Whomping Willow, but don't run away with the idea of me being better at Herbology than she is, I've just met plenty of these exotic plants on my many travels." Lockhart boasted.

Can I throttle him already? "Greenhouse three today!" Sprout said through clenched teeth, she feels the same. We can tag team.

We filed towards Greenhouse three, as Lockhart called out he wished to speak with Harry. It didn't look like he was having fun.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today, now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Sprout asked, once Harry had re-joined us.

Hermione's hand was straight up. "Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Hermione recited. "Excellent, ten points." Sprout said with a nod of approval.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes, it is also dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Sprout asked, a few more hands went up, including mine. I'd read something like this last year in Herbology. She called on me. "Well, whoever hears the cry of a Mandrake with unprotected hearing will have fatal consequences." I said.

"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said, she turned back to the Mandrakes, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here and very young so their cries are not fatal as of yet, but they can do some damage, so earmuffs on!" Professor Sprout called. Everyone dove for the earmuffs, hoping not to grab a pink and fluffy one but I grabbed one anyway and covered my ears, following the advice Professor Sprout gave out: to cover the ears completely.

I couldn't hear a thing. Professor Sprout grasped one of the Mandrake's top and yanked hard at the Mandrake. The Mandrake came out, and out came an ugly baby, the leaves on the top seemed to be its hair, but it was wrinkly, like a baby.

She shoved the thing into a larger plant pot and shoved soil all over it until the Mandrake was completely covered except for the leaves.

Professor Sprout gave a thumbs up, signalling that we could remove our ear muffs. "These Mandrakes are only seedlings so their cries won't kill you. But they can knock you out for a good few hours. While you work, make sure you keep your earmuffs on tightly and I will all tell you when time is up." Professor Sprout said.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Four to a tray, the pots are over here. Be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." Professor Sprout said,

Immediately our group turned to each other and began our tedious work. I had to slap the Venomous Tentacula away from us a couple of times as the red vines made their way towards us. It was very tedious work, I ended up with dirt going up my arms and smudged along my face.

Because of the sound cancelling earmuffs we couldn't talk as we normally would but it was rather fun working in solitude but with everyone else. Straight after Herbology we had Transfiguration and we couldn't be late for that lesson, but we hurried back to a nearby toilet and washed our hands.

During Ron's and Harry's latest adventure, Ron had broken his wand and had tried to fix it. Of course once you break a wand, it's useless and nothing will ever go right,

We had to turn beetles into buttons and more than half the class was struggling. I tried to give Harry and Ron as much advice as I could without being caught. I admit it was a hard lesson, since none of us used magic throughout the entire summer granted that we were rusty.

"What have we got this afternoon?" Harry asked, diffusing the tension between Ron and Hermione at lunch time. She whipped her timetable out and read it carefully. "Defence Against the Dark Arts," She answered. "Why have you got all Lockhart's lessons outline with little hearts?" Ron asked.

Hermione stuffed her timetable back into her bag, blushing deeply. "Come on now Hermione, I expected better from you." I said in a disappointed tone. She just blushed even more. "Do I still have dirt on my face?" I asked.

"Yeah, right on your nose." Ron answered. I pulled my handheld mirror out and rubbed the dirt from my nose. This is one of the things I bought for myself out of the money I worked for. I helped the elderly again and I took up dog walking in my spare time, I struggled this time to get any of these little jobs, thankfully the old dears remembered me.

Once we had finished our lunch we went outside to the courtyard and sat near the steps where Hermione disappeared into a book. We talked about Quidditch, I mentioned I wanted to try out for the team,

"Hi Harry! I'm Colin Creevey." Came a small voice. We looked at him, "I'm in Gryffindor too. Do you think-? Could it be possible if we-? Can I have a photo with you?" He asked eventually.

"A picture?" Harry asked uncertainly. "So I can prove I met you. I know all about you. Everyone told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who killed your parents and your sister. And about your scar! A boy in my dormitory told me that if I develop the film in the right potion then the picture will _move. _And can you sign it?" Colin asked eagerly.

I looked away when he mentioned my death, it's weird, I've got a true name that belongs to me but I can never use it, to everyone else in the world Jessica Lily Potter is dead, killed along with James and Lily Potter and it's safer that way. They all believe that because I never stepped forward last year, I must be dead. Jokes on them. I'm alive and well.

Harry was baffled, "No offence, Colin, you can't just go around asking people for-" I began but a familiar yet _hated _tone interrupted me. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos Potter? Everyone line up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!" Malfoy yelled.

He was flanked by his goonies and he scared the poor little first year. "No I'm not." Harry said angrily. He clenched his fists and I bided my time. "You're just jealous." Colin said bravely. He picked on a good point for us.

"_Jealous_?" Malfoy scoffed. More than half the courtyard was listening in. "Of who? Potter? I don't want a scar across my head." Malfoy said, his goons sniggered and I stood. I grinned at them both then turned to Malfoy.

"Oh this pitiful thing again, Malfoy?" I asked. "Pipe down, Evans." Malfoy snapped. "Nah, I'm alright. Colin made a very good point though. You're rather jealous. You're angry that Harry rejected your friendship last year because you're a tool. You're a horrible little boy and everyone knows it." I said. My word play has gotten better over the summer holidays, my friends gave me a brief course on aggression and when to use it and today isn't a day for violence.

Malfoy was speechless for a moment. "No. You're wrong there Evans. I'm not jealous of Potter, who wants to have an ugly scar? Who thinks getting your head cut open makes you special? Haha!" Malfoy laughed, egging his goons to laugh too.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. He jumped up and pulled his wand, which was held together with Spellotape, out of his sleeve.

"Be careful, Weasley. Your mother won't be happy if you get in trouble again." Malfoy laughed, he imitated Mrs Weasley's Howler. I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut and to start my less attitude problem. "Weasley would love a signed photo, it'd be worth more than his house-" Malfoy said, cut off by Lockhart arriving.

"What's all this?" Lockhart asked, striding towards us with a smug grin on his face, "Who's giving out signed photos?" he asked. Then he saw who, and swung his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Should've known! We meet again, Harry!" Lockhart said happily.

Harry was powerless against this Professor, he was so into himself he only heard things he liked. "Oh come on then, Mr Creevey, a double portrait, you can't do better than that! And we'll _both _sign it!" Lockhart said happily.

I hung my head and I couldn't look. Colin Creevey snapped the picture as the bell rang for lessons, "Off you go, come along now, move on." Lockhart called out. Then Lockhart turned to the castle and practically dragged Harry with him. "Oh my god." I muttered before grabbing my bag and Harry's. I shot Malfoy and his goons death glare before moving on with Ron and Hermione.

We shamefully followed Lockhart and Harry to the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom. I felt Harry's shame run through me. Last year, I probably would have shown the shame on my face but this year, I feel accomplished and I kept the emotions inside, whatever this magic is thta runs between Harry and I, it took a lot of energy to keep on the inside, if you get what I mean?

Eventually they disappeared and the rest of the class filed in afterwards, it was two to a desk and I sat with Hermione but I handed over Harry's bag to him and he hurriedly brought all seven Lockhart books out, stacked them so his face was hidden.

"You could have fried an egg on your face. Better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll start a Harry Potter fan club." Ron said, "Oh shut up." Harry moaned.

Lockhart picked a book up and held it next to his face and grinned at himself. "Me," Lockhart said, pointing to his face. He must be in his forties and it must be illegal for a man to be up himself so much.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!" Lockhart said.

He smiled at us all, "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…" Lockhart said.

He handed them out, little quiz. Pft little quiz, it's three pages long, double sided and at least fifty four questions.

I'm glad of my photographic memory, it was rather easy to answer the questions and the questions were absolutely ridiculous. Favourite colour? Secret ambition? His ideal gift for his birthday? What sort of questions are these to prepare us for the outside world? What if we're attacked by this loon and we scream Lockhart's favourite colour at him in hopes of him getting confused and letting us go?

After half an hour, Lockhart looked briefly over the answers and spoke to us about them. He rambled on and on about his many books and the answers are within them then gave Hermione and I ten points each for knowing the answers, when he awarded these points, she blushed furiously while I dismissed them.

I still received them. Finally he moved onto actual teaching material, "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Lockhart said, he brought a medium sized cage, one where you would keep an owl, up onto the desk covered in a blanket.

He grabbed the blanket. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said, he pulled the cover from the cage and revealed little blue things. "Yes, freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart said, revelling in this moment.

Seamus burst out laughing at the sight of these things, they were about 30cm tall, with devilish eyes and loud squeaks. "Yes?" Lockhart asked, merely thinking that Seamus laughing was an act of covering up his fear.

"They're not even scary! They're not dangerous or anything!" Seamus laughed. I saw the funny side, these little blue things, they're kinda cute.

"Oh you're sure are you, Mr Finnigan? Let's see what you all make of this then…" Lockhart said, he undid the latch on the cage and the little creatures burst out of the cage and began making havoc, pulling hair, ripping up sheets of parchment, tipping and shoving books off the table. Pictures ended up face down, ink was sprayed everywhere and Neville was hung from the ceiling. I immediately ducked under the table and watched the chaos from there.

Quickly, in my mind I worked out how to control these pesky things. "Come on now, round them up, round them up!" Lockhart called. He enchanted this thing no one had heard of but nothing he did worked, a Pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out of the window.

The bell rang and every one scarpered and as we made our way to the door, Lockhart brushed past us and told us to put the Pixies back into the cage. "The cheek on him!" Ron snapped. "He just wants to give us hands on experience." Hermione said,

""Hands on experience?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Shut up all of you, use the _Immoulus _charm on them." I said. "Good thinking," Hermione murmured before using the spell on two Pixies. They muttered and moaned as we worked.

Eventually we got all the Pixies that we could back into their cage and left the room, exhausted. At dinner, I could barely eat three mouthfuls. "I think I got bit on the finger by those bloody Pixies." I said at dinner. "Pixies?" George asked. "Yeah, Lockhart had Cornish Pixies for our lesson after lunch, let them loose then left us to get them all in." Harry answered.

"And so you got bitten?" Fred asked. "Yeah, they hurt a little bit." I muttered. "Bloody hell." Fred muttered. "We're not looking towards his lesson." George added. "No one would, his lessons are a bloody joke." I said,

"No, they're not! Jess, as I said before, he probably wanted to give us hands on experience." Hermione protested. "She's in love with him." I said dismissively. "Aren't all witches?" Fred asked. "Ha, not me." I replied.

"You're the only one then." George laughed. "I am not in love with him!" Hermione snapped. "Then why have you got all Lockhart's lessons outlined in hearts?" Ron asked, Hermione flushed bright pink and stormed off.

"Alright there, Wood?" Fred asked as the tall Scots appeared. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to mention the try outs tomorrow afternoon for Quidditch, there's a Chaser place open, I know you're interested, is it Jessica?" Wood asked, "Yeah, me, and it's Jess, I'm only ever called Jessica when I'm in trouble." I said with a smile.

"Which is always." Fred added with a wink. "Thanks, Wood, I'll be there." I grinned as I gave Fred a punch on the arm. Wood smiled back and walked off down the table, "Harry, can I borrow your broom for tomorrow?" I asked, "Sure," Harry answered.

"So you're going for Chaser?" Fred asked, "Yeah, I enjoy flying." I grinned. I finished off my food, "I'm off to find Hermione," I said, "Oh why?" Ron asked, "So she'll be in a good mood tonight when we do our homework so it won't just be me helping you two idiots." I laughed, I picked up my bag and left the hall.

I didn't know where to start, I searched the library, the Common Room and our dormitory before venturing outside and found her outside near the Entrance Hall. She was buried in a book and it took at least ten minutes to convince her come inside next to a fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this update!<br>**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say thank you for the lovely feedback and I'm glad that you're enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Quiditch Try-Outs and First Practice<br>**

It was rather early for Quidditch try-outs since it was the second day in the school year but I didn't mind. I was happy to try out for Quidditch, ever since flying lessons last year and watching the matches I fell in love with the game, I dressed in loose clothing and tied my hair back and took hold of Harry's Nimbus 2000.

The whole team was going to be there anyway to watch and I walked down with Harry. "Are you nervous?" Harry asked, "Nope, I'm confident that I'll be fine." I replied. "How are you so confident?" He asked, "Well, I have good connections with this team, I know the Beaters and I know the Seeker." I grinned.

"Oh haha," Harry laughed, "What can I say?" I asked with a laugh. "I don't like feeling nervous or scared so I trick my mind so I believe it's all good." I further explained. The Quidditch pitch loomed over us and I shouldered Harry's broom. "It's a powerful broom, Jess, just be warned." Harry said seriously. "I know it's powerful, Harry, but I'll be careful." I said grimly.

"Good!" He said, we entered the pitch through the Gryffindor changing room where an array of students waited. The changing room was moderately small, with seven hooks for the seven team members. Six of them were already taken.

There was one spare and I was hoping for it. I was clearly the youngest trying out for this role and I looked the least experienced, now I was beginning to worry. Harry squeezed my upper arm before crossing to the rest of the team. "Those waiting to try out, go out onto the pitch and wait out there!" Wood called. I followed the others, only three others had brought their own brooms.

There were fourteen of us, they chattered to each other, and I offered a few words of my own before the team walked out, the Twins gave me a wave and a wink each and Harry offered a comforting smile. "You know Harry Potter?" A breathless third year asked. "Yeah, he's one of my closest friends. I'm Jessica Evans." I smiled, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Right then everyone! Since only the only role open is one of the Chasers. If there is any of you that were hoping for another role on the team, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Wood said, he waited for anyone to leave but no one did. "There's fourteen of you and only one space on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Good luck to you all," Wood said as the other team members spaced themselves out.

The other people trying out who didn't being brooms had to help themselves to the school's brooms, once assembled back with brooms, Wood flew into the air. The ones before me had varied performances, some acted like first years on a broom for the first time and others were really good! I was fifth to be called up. "Jessica Evans!" He called. I mounted my borrowed broom and shot into the air. Bloody hell, Harry said it was powerful and I now know he was right to warn me. I slowed down as I approached Wood, he floated in the air with a Quaffle under his arm and a smile on his face.

"Hello again, Jessica." Wood smiled. He was a good looking boy, but, far too old for me. "It's Jess, remember? I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked with a laugh. "Oh aye, I remember now. Not yet you're not!" Wood laughed, he turned his broom to point at the hoops.

"Here, have this." Wood said, chucking me the Quaffle, I caught the Quaffle one handed and tucked it under my arm, "Good catch, Jess, I want you to try and score this past me three times. You have ten minutes," Wood said, he shot off towards the Hoops.

I smiled to myself, took a deep breath and shot off towards Wood, the wind rushed past me as I lowered myself to the broom and with one hand, my right hand, I took the Quaffle and threw it at Wood, he caught it just by the tip of his fingers. He gave me a grin as I passed, he threw the Quaffle at me and I caught it.

"Nice try!" He called. I looped away and shot off, aiming for a different angle and shooting again, it skimmed his finger tips, hit the hoop and bounced through the hoop. Wood retrieved the Quaffle and threw it to me again with words of advice, I tried another angle again and scored again.

"Two out of three, come on Wood you're making this too easy!" I called to him as he threw the Quaffle. I grinned and shot off again. I knew Wood was riled and he came forwards to meet me, I dove down and then shop up and scored over him. I looped back to him with a laugh and a smile.

"You're good, very good! But, you'll have to wait until everyone has had a go until I reveal who's in the team." Wood said, he gestured for me to land and wait with the others, which I did. I felt shaky but I think this was the adrenalin rushing through my veins.

I smiled at Harry and then at the Twins who gave me a thumbs up as I dismounted. I handed the broom back to Harry, "I think you're in!" Came a hushed whisper from Fred, "I doubt it! These lot are better than me," I said, jerking my head to those waiting. I turned away and back to the waiting crowds. The different people that tried out had different approaches, some were very slow and didn't get to score at all, there were some who did extremely well.

Eventually Wood landed and discussed with the team in the Gryffindor changing room and came out ten minutes later. Wood stood in front of us all and looked at each of us.

"Right, the majority of you were very good and it was a hard decision to make. You've all got some amount of enthusiasm for this sport. But we need complete commitment. Someone who is willing to give their all to each and every game and someone who is dedicated! I cannot go on telling you how hard the decision was to make, since many of you were good, but some lacked what we need, and based on this and many other points, I'm happy to welcome Jessica Evans to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the new Chaser!" Wood said.

I thought his Scots accent blurred the words, surely me, a Second Year with a mere one year of flying lessons that are compulsory, could not have been chosen, this must be a mistake but Fred and George dashed to me, caught me up and lifted me into the air to the applause of the others who hadn't been picked.

"It's me?" I asked, "Yes, it's you!" Wood laughed. The others who were not successful filed away from the pitch and the team and I made our way up to the Castle slowly. "You'll need to give me your measurements so I can get you some Quidditch robes, I would check the older stock we have in the changing room, but…" Wood trailed off.

"But she's a short one so you need to order specially sized robes?" George asked, "I am not short! I am still only twelve!" I snapped. Wood laughed and nodded. "George and I were up here when we were twelve." Fred said, bringing a hand up to his chest.

"Rydych yn ddau anarferol o uchel er mwyn i chi y ddau gau i fyny!" I said happily.** (You're both abnormally tall so you can both shut up!) **Those who barely know me, Wood, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, had no idea what I had spoken. They had blank glances at first then worried looks. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Katie asked, "Yeah, you sound as though you've taken a turn…" Angelina said, "No, she's just speaking Welsh, it's completely normal for her to speak Welsh when she's angry, annoyed or shocked." Harry answered for me. "Welsh?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I'm bilingual, I can speak Welsh and English fluently, and most probably Wenglish." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Be prepared. She doesn't translate herself so she could be talking about us right under our noses." Fred said, "Yeah, but you get used to her weirdness." George added. "You two a lovely boys." I said. "Yes we are!" Fred laughed. "Well, I'd suggest you buy your own broom, you can't play on the school's old things." Wood suggested.

"I'll get that out of the way as soon as I can." I said with a nod. "Then get yourself measured by tonight then bring them to me at dinner so I can hand them over to Madam Hooch as soon as possible." Wood continued. "Yup, alrighty." I smiled. Once back at the common room, I immediately went to my dorm and wrote a letter to Quality Quidditch Supplies requesting one Nimbus 2000 and sent it off with Pep, who I whistled too.

She knew my whistle and was with me within five minutes. I'd told her to hurry the order and to deliver the parcel discreetly.

I knew she understood me. After that I took my measurements of my neck, chest, waist and inside leg and wrote them down on a scrap of paper with my name on it. "Did you make the team?" Ron demanded as soon as I emerged from the stairway.

"Take a guess." I smiled, "You're on the team?" He asked happily "Yup. I made the team! I just sent an owl off to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a broom!" I smiled.

I looked about myself, "Have you seen Wood?" I asked, "No, why?" Hermione asked. "I need to give him my measurements for my Quidditch robes, he needs to order a smaller size for me." I answered.

I found Wood at the dinner table and handed him the scrap of measurements and he happily delivered them to Madam Hooch.

By Saturday, Pep had returned to my window with a broom shaped parcel and I gleefully unwrapped the shiny and sleek broom, Madam Hooch had ordered and received my robes and I'd been fitted for them and they hung from my bed proudly. I had thick white leggings and shin high lace up tough brown boots. I had a Gryffindor colour themed jumpers and long sleeved tops.

I was prepared for a chilly start on Saturday morning. Angelina woke me up at dawn and told me to be out at the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes. I dressed in the jumper, leggings, boots and robes. My hair was down and I grabbed my broom and left the tower.

I hurriedly made my way down, running across the green to the pitch and into the changing room. Wood was fully awake, the twins were drooping, Katie and Angelina were looking tired and Harry wasn't there yet.

"Morning all!" I chirped. "You're far too happy." George muttered. Harry appeared after me, "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program which I really think will make all the difference." Wood began, he had visual aids to help. I slowly came to understand the game.

Finally, after three boards of visual aids and Wood droning on, "Does anyone have any questions?" Wood asked. "I have one. Why couldn't you have told us this yesterday or when Jess got onto the team instead of stupid o'clock in the morning?" George asked.

"Now listen here, we should have won the Quidditch cup last year, we were easily the best team. But because of circumstances that were beyond our control. This year, we train harder, and earlier than any other team. Let's go!" Wood commanded.

He led the way onto the pitch, "Warm up!" Wood yelled, flying into the air higher and higher. The rest of us were slower compared to him. I tested my broom for the first time, wary of it, I trusted my brother's more than my own.

I flew off and managed to keep the broom steady and level. I was nervous. The rest of the team sped off on a few laps around the pitch, I hurriedly followed suit. "What's that noise?" Fred called, "Look this way Harry! Look!" Came the thin and reedy sound of Colin Creevey.

"Who's that?" Fred asked, "No one." Harry snapped and flew off. "It's one of his fans," I supplied. He continued taking photos of Harry. "What's going on? Why's that kid taking photos? He could be Slytherin." Wood muttered.

"No, he's a Gryffindor." I answered, "And the Slytherins don't need a spy." George muttered darkly. "Why?" Wood asked, "Because they're here in person." George said.

The Slytherin team walked onto the field as if they owned it with their brooms. "I don't believe it! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today!" Wood hissed. He shot off towards the ground followed by the rest of us.

"Flint! This is Gryffindor time, you clear off." Wood commanded. "There's plenty of room for us all." Came Flint. He's an ugly brute of a boy. "I booked the field, so clear off." Wood snapped. "Ah, but see, I have permission, above yours since I have a new Seeker to train." Flint replied.

One good thing about me being small and able to hide, I was hidden behind George. "A new Seeker?" Wood asked, the six taller boys stepped aside to let out the slick git Malfoy step through, the whole team had new Nimbus 2001s, courtesy of Malfoy's Father as Malfoy informed us.

I stepped around George and stepped up beside Wood. "Y Fflint anlwcus. Yr ydych yn rhy araf. Rydym wedi trefnu y cae ac mae gennym aelod newydd i hyfforddi hefyd, felly, i chi oddi ar trot i chi trolio." I said in fluid Welsh. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I grinned.

"Unlucky Flint. You were too slow. We've booked the field and we have a new member to train too, so, off you trot." I translated for them. I watched Flint carefully. "Do you not understand?" I asked.

Flint still looked confounded. "Let me spell it out. Both teams have new players. Unlike you, Wood booked the pitch to start training the whole team and get me used to the rest of the team. Your so called 'higher priority' is under minded since you haven't got the brains to think ahead. Understand now?" I asked.

"Who're you?" Flint demanded. "Jessica Evans, Second Year. Yes I dare talk to you like this since it's the only language you will ever understand." I said. "Jess is getting angry." Fred muttered. "Getting?" George replied. "You heard her Flint, clear off." Wood said with a laugh.

Flint turned and stomped off the pitch followed by the rest of the team who all gave me well used death glares. I smiled at them all before turning back to the team. "You have one _heck _of a mouth on you girl." Angelina said.

"That she does." Wood said with admiration. "Flint's never backed down to anyone before, not even Wood, but he just did… to you… a Second year _girl _who's tiny!" George said in disbelief.

"You sound as though you don't know me," I grinned, inwardly I kicked myself, I can't control my bloody mouth when I get too angry. "You're one kind of a girl…" Fred sighed. "Let's get back to practice!" Wood commanded, we flew into the air again and Wood ran through hard and tough training ideas. I ached all over by the time I dismounted.

"Right, let's get some food." Wood grinned. "Finally…" I breathed. "You're a little shocked by his passion for Quidditch aren't you?" Katie asked as we walked to the changing room. "Well yeah, I knew he was mad about Quidditch but not this mad," I said, trooping over with them.

"Oh you'll find out he can drive hard practises, this one was easy, but don't worry, the satisfaction at the end of the winning games are brilliant." Katie said with an encouraging tone.

I smiled. We changed out of our Quidditch robes and headed up to breakfast. I was sooooo hungry. We made our way up to the castle and stepped into the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione was waiting for us, so Harry and I hurried over.

We began to fill Ron and Hermione in about what happened on the pitch and where I confused Flint when McGonagall approached us. "Potter, Weasley, you will be serving your detentions tonight. Weasley, you'll be with Mr Filch and Potter, Professor Lockhart has requested for you to help him tonight." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry and Ron sighed together. "What will we be doing?" Ron asked, "You'll be helping Mr Filch polish the trophies in the trophy room and there will be no magic used, and Potter, you'll be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." Professor McGonagall said, "Oh no, can't I go into the trophy room too?" Harry asked.

"Sadly not Potter. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you." McGonagall said, she swished off, leaving the four of us to enter the Great Hall and select out seats and begin our lunches. "Filch will keep me there all night. No magic! I'm bloody horrible at Muggle cleaning." Ron moaned. "I'd swap any time. I'm very good at cleaning, but, a whole night with Lockhart makes me want to weep." Harry said.

I couldn't blame them both for driving a car to Hogwarts, I saw the sense they must have thought. To get to Hogwarts obviously. I agree they should have waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to get to them, surely there's a protocol for parents to follow when students miss the train.

Still, after the long Quidditch practice I ached all over. I went for a wash up in my dorm and found a seat in the Common Room by the fire to read a book. The day crept by and eventually Harry and Ron left for their detentions and I read my book well into the night.

The fire had died down before I left the Common Room, everyone was asleep by the time I made my way to bed, I sighed and slept deeply.

_"__Come… come to me… let me rip you. Let me tear you… let me kill you…"_

This voice brought me out of a deep slumber with a snap. The tone of the voice chilled me to the bone and I grew scared.

I counted to ten and breathed deeply and slowly until I felt calm again. My heart was no longer racing and my stomach wasn't clenched with fear. I don't know where those words came from but I suspect they're from Harry and his mind.

Oh I wish I knew Harry's mind sometimes. I settled back down to sleep, I dreamt of nothing. The next day I received a letter from Jasmine and Sophie, they explained how bored they were without me and that they'd got into trouble four times in the last day because I wasn't there to help.

They'd talked about some of the girls in the Orphanage and asked why my room was locked. Obviously I couldn't say that the little notes I had made in the previous year at Hogwarts had been left in my room and no Muggle could see them.

I replied with a lengthy letter basically talking nonsense to fill the page and to avoid the questions. I knew lying to them was bad, but, it's not a thing I can tell the complete truth can I? If I were them and one of those told me they were a witch, I'd think they'd gone mad.

I still feel bad about lying to them about a large part of my life, but sometimes you just can't help it. Pep took the letter off straight away. She loves being back at Hogwarts too, she's able to fly freely and hunt whenever she wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy :) remember to give feedback!<br>**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


End file.
